A dream, a nightmare
by hypnogal
Summary: Harry is on his way to a date with Ginny when he is suddenly ambushed. what's going on? will Harry defeat Voldemort again? or will he fall victim to the evil that is the Dark Lord? first fanfic, please be nice


**disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does

.......................

Harry was wandering down the main street of Hogsmeade when it happened. It all happened too fast, it barely registered in his mind before a sack was shoved over his head and he was whisked away through side-apparation.

When the sack was taken of his head he found himself in what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse.

Wondering what the hell was going on, Harry did a quick scan of his surroundings. He took in three things:

the warehouse was filled with what seemed to be discarded broomsticks

he was surrounded by death eaters

the idiots had broken his glasses.

Harry sighed, whatever old Voldie had up his sleeve now was going to interfere with his already valuable time with Ginny. Some of the death eaters started when he sighed, Harry glared at them.

A sudden clatter behind him made the death eaters jump again, but then they lowered themselves onto their knees with their heads bowed. Harry didn't need to turn around to know who was behind him, he sighed again.

'Harry,' said a very familiar high, cold voice, 'Fancy you being here.'

Harry scoffed, 'Oh yes, rather coincidental, me being here when _your _death eaters dragged me here.' He was angry that he had been kidnapped on his way to a date with Ginny.

'Harry, Harry, Harry. You really don't understand anything, do you?' Voldemort laughed.

'I understand that you are an absolute psycho.' Harry mumbled.

'What was that, Harry?

'Oh, nothing.' Harry smiled sweetly. Voldemort looked a bit taken aback at the gesture, but quickly snapped back to evil mode.

'I hope you understand why you're here, Harry.' He whispered. Harry mumbled something else which Voldemort didn't quite catch. 'What did you say?'

'I said just get on with it you old fool! I mean, we have been through this _a hundred _times!I _know _why I'm here! You don't need to drone on and on!

Voldemort looked mildly hurt at this statement. 'Fine! We are going to duel, potter!' He kicked Harry's wand, which had been previously lying idly on the ground, over to Harry. 'Pick it up!' He snarled. Harry scrambled to his feet and snatched up his wand.

Turning to face Voldemort, Harry almost yawned, but managed to stifle it lest he make the Dark Lord angrier than he already was.

'You have no way to escape now, Potter!' Voldemort chuckled darkly.

Harry did another quick scan, noticing in fact, he had many ways to escape. Deciding to choose the escape he deemed easiest so as not to baffle the old man on how exactly he managed to get out, Harry started to put his newly formulated plan to action.

'I don't?' Harry laughed in an almost equally dark manner.

Voldemort fidgeted, 'Er… No, you don't?' Harry slapped a palm to his head, seriously, Voldemort should think his plans through thoroughly before initiating them next time.

The Dark Lord raised his wand at the same time Harry did.

'Avada Kevavra!' He screamed.

Harry dodged the curse, laughing. 'Stupefy.' He waved his wand lazily at the death eaters around him. Some fell, while the rest remained standing, looking a bit stupid. He shot some more stunners at the death eaters until all of them were down. Then he turned to face Voldemort again, smiling wickedly.

'So, it's just you and me now.' He whispered. Voldemort looked almost afraid, if it was possible for him to show emotion. Harry raised his wand. 'Avada Kedavra!'

&&&

Ginny sat up in bed. She looked around, shaking madly. After a while she lay back down. Sniffling quietly, she closed her eyes to go back to sleep, mentally cursing herself for the dream.

'It was ten years ago,' she whispered out loud, 'What are you doing Ginerva? As if Harry could've beaten him that day, as if he could've survived the brutal murderer that is Voldemort!' she glanced sideways, at the empty bed next to her in her cell. The bed that Hermione had occupied not one week ago, 'As if _anyone _could survive him.' She sobbed and rolled over to face away from the terrible reminder of her friend she had grown up with.

Wondering whether she was next, she drifted back into the dreamworld where Harry always defeated Voldemort and they always lived their happy ever after together. Ginny smiled in her sleep, at least she would always be safe and happy in her dreams, away from the nightmare that was Voldemort.


End file.
